


Ground-in Glitter

by cladoMasochist (ThePioden)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, Drone Season 2014, F/F, Oral Sex, PWP, Sparkly Sprite Goo, Xeno? Kind of xeno, tailfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePioden/pseuds/cladoMasochist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dear, sweet Fefeta RAILS THE EVERLIVING SHIT OUT OF ROXY AND SHE LOVES IT, maybe? <3 Tailfucking? <3 Just...silly huge tentacle stuffing and buckets of sparkly puce sprite-goo everywhere and 383D faces and jesus shit, maybe there's cake with sprinkles and party hats or something? Gosh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ground-in Glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cephalopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephalopod/gifts).



Roxy was willing to admit that she may have had some preconceived notions about Trolls. The most immediate notion: down and dirty, getting. Doing the tentacular hanky-panky. _Riding the rainbow octopus_. Roxy had vague notions of a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am abruptness in troll banging, businesslike and distanced from the way she thought about sex, if Fish Hitler's (thank you, Jake) weird reproductive control thing was any indication of the species as a whole. 

Fefeta's hands undid Roxy's bra. Roxy's notions were rapidly getting re-conceived.

The sprite's skin tingled against Roxy's, a faint almost-static buzz like the lingering charge of electricity on the glass of an old monitor. Her tail was weirdly smooth against Roxy's bare legs and back, sharkskin-rough on her arms and torso, on the parts that were originally Troll and not just game code. Fefeta slid her hands forward, pushing Roxy's bra all the way off, cupping her breasts. The static-buzz of Fefeta's fingers when they found and tweaked her nipples made Roxy gasp, press back. 

“Mammals are so _weird_!” Fefeta chirped delightedly, hooking her head over Roxy's shoulder to see what she was doing. It was more exploratory than intended to arouse (probably, who even knew with Fefeta?), but her thumbs tracing circles at the tips of her breast, just the faintest hint of claw teasing the skin was. Wow. Yeah. Not bad at all. Roxy could feel arousal start to build, liquid heat dropping through her belly and making her ears burn, a little knot of tight anticipation between her legs. 

She let her head fall back, to the side, resting against Fefeta's. A finned ear twitched slightly against her hair. Roxy could feel the hard seam of gill covers against her back, the totally smooth, firmer than she would have expected mass of Troll rumble sphere against her shoulder blades. Sandpaper skin and electric-code buzz and claws and fins and gills. And _mammals_ were weird. Pfft. 

Which is how this whole business started, really. Jane had bailed on her for a mysterious errand (“I'll be back in a few hours, Roxy, stay here and wait for the boys!”). The _boys_ , ngh, and that sparked a discussion (complaint) about the slow-motion disaster that was Dirk and Jake. The shipper (she said it as almost two words, _ship-purr_ , drawn out, and with a delighted giggle) was intensely curious for the sordid details. As a part-ex-Heart-player, she said, relationships were _ab-shoal-utely_ her purrview! 

“The big gay idiot-” Roxy had said, and then had to stop, and clarify, and really she should have realized that Human Homosexuality would be totally (heh) alien to Trolls. And then Roxy was red-facedly trying to describe junkwise differences in humans, totally casual when Fefeta had put a hand on her knee and said, all wide-eyed kitten-innocent,“can you show me?”

And smiled like a shark.

And now Roxy was pressed with her back against Fefeta's chest, half sitting on a coil of her tail as the sprite, seemingly satisfied with her investigation of Roxy's nipples, drifted her hands in a tingling downwards glide to settle on her hips. Fefeta nosed behind Roxy's ear, a brief press of lips at the soft place just under the curve of her jaw. She made a little questioning “mrr?” as her thumbs hooked into the waistband of Roxy's panties. 

“Yeah,” Roxy said. “Yeah, let's do this, let's make it- oh, ah, whoa!”

It was really impressive, the strength in that glossy-smooth sprite tail. Fefeta's tail moved up as her hands went down, not so much taking Roxy's underwear off as lifting her out of it. One quick, controlled motion, and Roxy, unbalanced, slid sideways, flailed for grip and resettled half-falling -

Fefeta's tail was a hard, sleek block of pressure slotted tight between Roxy's legs and _oh_ just enough of a jolt from the drop make her gasp a little, to grind down, _wow_. Yeah. That was nice. 

Not that she got to enjoy it for too long. With another surge, Fefeta tipped Roxy forward, weirdly strong arms keeping her tilt from turning into a seriously unsexy faceplant. Still, though.

“Jeeze, Feffles, warn a girl!”

“I said I wanted to _sea_ , Roxy,” said Fefeta, before blowing a huge raspberry right on Roxy's butt. 

Yeah, okay, pffffffff. Roxy collapsed in giggles, landing on her elbows with her chest to the ground, Fefeta's hands on her hips keeping her ass in the air. Roxy's laughter turned into a stuttering moan as Fefeta's hand ghosted right along her slit, returned for a firmer second pass. 

“So it's bass-ically a nook,” said Fefeta contemplatively. “Are all humans so fuzzy?”

“Nnnn. Mammals,” Roxy pointed out, and then, “oh!” 

Fefeta was a hands on kind of learner, apparently. Or face on, maybe, wow. Ah. 

Roxy slid her thighs apart as Fefeta lapped at her skin. With her sandpaper skin, Roxy would've expected roughness in her tongue, too, like a cat's maybe, but it wasn't, not at all. Longer than a human's, or at least it felt like, and dextrous. Roxy's thighs jerked as Fefeta's tongue found her clit, clenched and fluttered on nothing as electric sparks of _yes there please_ echoed through her body. 

“Ooh, that! That right there, c'mon.” 

Fefeta murred in acknowledgment, drew her tongue back in a hard sweep that made Roxy gasp out another moan, pressed _in._ Roxy groaned low, muffled against her forearm as Fefeta dipped her tongue, drew back out to flick lightly against her labia, thrust back in again. Heat was pooling heavy in her groin, throbbing, sending pulses through her whole body, but Fefeta was being a _horrible_ tease. Pressure that was almost enough, gentle, almost ticklish touches that were _nowhere near_ enough, and the angle meant she couldn't grind back where she needed, couldn't get any friction from her own thighs. 

“Fefeta, hon, you are dear and – hhha – precious to me,” Roxy panted. “But if you don't pick up the pace a little I can't be held responsible for my – hey, wait, I didn't say stop!” 

Fefeta patted her on the back of the thigh in reassurance, two firm taps, _pap pap_. “Don't worry, Roxy. I wouldn't leave you high and dry!” 

The electric-static-fuzz of Fefeta's body moved up Roxy's until the sprite was draped over her, long loops of tails laying heavy and snake-like over Roxy's legs. Fefeta pressed a quick, close-mouthed kiss against Roxy's shoulder. 

Roxy was on the verge of either a sarcastic quip or a flat-out whine when Fefeta's tail shifted. The tapered press of her was smooth and slick with more than just Roxy's own wetness, it smeared and dripped on her legs and forward over her clit and Roxy found she definitely _didn't care_ when that tail gave a flick, a surge and then that wonderful stretch, rippling pressure in just the right places inside. 

Roxy yelled, moaning out something approximating a _yesyesoh_ there as Fefeta's tail moved in a slow sine-wave undulation, sending jolts of liquid heat through her muscles that left her legs and belly twitching. She pressed up, back, trying to grind but Fefeta was so _strong_ , was inexorable and steady and _wasn't letting her_. Nngh. 

Roxy rolled to the side, just a bit, just enough to get one arm free and make space. She snaked her hand underneath her own body, two fingers finding her clit. Pressed. Gasped. 

“Ah – hh – c'mon, Fefeta, m'not gonna break if you go a little h – nn – harder. Please, ah, come on, _please_ .” 

[](http://imgur.com/vcuhGlE)

Fefeta literally purred (Trolls were great, definitely the best), the rumble-buzz of vibration joining the static of her skin to rock through Roxy's entire body. Fefeta's arms came down on either side of her to brace. Her tail drew back almost lingeringly, hung just barely inside Roxy for an intolerable instant. Slammed back in, thrusting Roxy forward with it, yes, _yes_. 

Roxy wailed, fingers rubbing tight circles against herself as Fefeta pounded into her. Despite not having any sexy bits as a sprite (or at least none she'd seen fit to make Roxy aware of), Fefeta seemed to be enjoying herself, her purr kicking up, breath coming harsh. Roxy could feel the tension building, hot and electric-white and just out of reach of her fingers, so close but not _quite -_

Fefeta jerked over her, one piston-thrust in deep and pressing hard against her inner walls, grinding Roxy _ohgod_ yes sweet, perfect against her hand and suddenly everything was a whole lot wetter, sticky and lukewarm and dripping down Roxy's legs, slick against her fingers and it was _one, two_ , and a hot burst of electric perfection made her buck, fluttering around Fefeta's tail still inside her as her legs shook through her orgasm. 

Roxy's knees made the executive decision that nah, that was enough for today and went out from under her in a slick slide, skidding in whatever mysterious sprite goo Fefeta had just dumped all over them. Said sprite was a warm, rumbling weight half on her back, purring and nuzzling at her her neck and jaw. Roxy pulled her hand from under her, _squelch_ , urgh. She was slicked with a viscous, translucent fluid, mauve-ish and. Huh. 

“Mmm. Fefeta. Hey.” 

The sprite stirred. Roxy flopped her hand into her field of view. “This normal?” 

Fefeta was silent for a while. “Whale,” she said eventually. “It nefur used to be _sparkly_ .” 

***

They'd managed to more or less mop up by the time Jane came back. 

“Hey Janey! Hope you didn't get into too much trouble on your little adventure.” 

“Yeah, it was fine,” Jane said, frowning at Roxy. “Roxy, when on earth did you find time to dig up body glitter?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, this is my first time writing fiction of any sort in literally years, I hope it doesn't disappoint!


End file.
